


Teal

by uisceB



Series: Teal [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra "what are boundaries" In-Ze, Awkward Romance, Crack, Different Types of Kryptonite, Exasperated Alex Danvers, F/F, Mild Smut, general danvers monthly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uisceB/pseuds/uisceB
Summary: General Danvers Monthly Prompt: Different Types of KryptoniteIn which Alex was right, that was absolutely not Green Kryptonite.Crack with a side of light porn.





	Teal

Alex knew she should have trusted her instincts on this one. 

But _nooo_. She’d listened to _Winn._

“Alex, that’s totally Green Kryptonite,” he had told her at the DEO. “It’s just bad lighting in here—DEO uses fluorescents. I get constant headaches from it, makes everything look all bluish. But _that_ is totally Green. Relax.”

Well, Winn was either color blind, or just kind of a moron, because Alex had been right. This was not Green Kryptonite at all.

But at the time, she had just sighed, and held out her hand so he could give her the necklace with that sort of off-Greenish beaded stone laced around it. 

“I can’t believe she escaped _again,”_ she grumbled as she did the clasp behind her neck. The necklace was small—any tighter and it would practically be a choker. Sort of brought her back to her undergrad days.

“Yeah, she’s wily, that Astra,” Winn agreed.

“I’m not sure ‘wily’ quite cuts it,” Alex said, picking up her jacket and sliding it up over her shoulders. “No one—not a _single one_ of our hostiles—has _ever_ escaped from the DEO, and she’s done it _twice_ now. And with Kara and Clark and J’onn all off-world dealing with that whole Daxam mess, we have practically no defense against her if she decides to come after one of us.”

Winn held up his arm for her to see the Green wristband he was sporting. “That’s what these babies are for,” he said. “We might not be able to take her down, but at least she shouldn’t be able to get too close to us while you’ve got that necklace and I’ve got this trendy ol’ thing.”

Alex squinted at the wristband, frowning.

“What the hell’s that?” she demanded.

“Green Kryptonite, Alex, just like you, weren’t you listening? No way I’m gonna walk home with no protection while Kara’s diabolical aunt’s bopping around out there…”

“Yeah, _that’s_ Green,” Alex interrupted, annoyed, jabbing her finger at his wristband. “So look at _that_ compared to what _I’m_ wearing. Yours is Green, mine is…I don’t know. It’s something else.”

“It’s _Green!”_ Winn insisted, sounding exasperated. “It was in the supply room with the rest of the Green defenses, so what else could it possibly be? It probably just has dust on it or something.”

“Dust,” Alex repeated doubtfully.

“I don’t know, Alex, come on,” he said, voice verging on a whine. “You and I have been working our tails off down here for the last fourteen _hours_ trying to get a trace on Astra, I’m _tired._ I wanna go _home,_ not argue with you about the color spectrum _._ We can pick up again tomorrow, but for now…I can’t look at these screens any longer or my eyeballs are gonna fall out.”

She sighed, giving in. He did have a good point. She might lose her mind if she had to stay here any longer, too. “Fine,” she allowed. 

He moaned gratefully and grabbed his jacket. 

She pointed her finger threateningly at him. “But if Astra comes after me and this _isn’t_ Green…”

“Alex. Stop. Okay? I wouldn’t give you something that didn’t work. I wouldn’t give _anyone_ something that didn’t work, but like, _you_ specifically, in this specific situation…I want you fully protected. I know I’ve said it before, but I swear to god, literally every time you go to Astra’s cell, she gets this look like she’s gonna eat you.” He shuddered. “I don’t want your mangled, half-devoured corpse on my conscience. It’s Green Kryptonite. Trust me.”

Alex still felt somewhat doubtful, but she led the way toward the checkout and exit port anyway, keying out with a wave to the night guard. 

Winn must have sensed that she still wasn’t convinced, because he put his hand on her shoulder as they exited, much to her annoyance.

“Look, if she’s anything like Kara, she’s probably just out there getting her grub on,” he said lightly. “DEO food sucks, no offense—I’m guessing it’s probably worse for prisoners—she probably just went for pizza.”

Alex raised her eyebrows. “Yeah, that sounds likely. The woman who almost enslaved the human race probably just went out for pizza.”

“At least she can’t enslave the human race _anymore,”_ Winn pointed out. “Fort Rozz is back in space, Myriad’s gone, Non’s face got kinda fried to death, J’onn ripped Indigo literally in half…I’m telling you, Astra’s all out of diabolical options. Ten to one she’s out there drowning her sorrows in pizza.”

No longer able to tell whether he was being ironic, or serious, Alex parted ways with him with a _look_ , and made for her apartment.

 _Out for pizza,_ she thought irritatedly as she tapped her foot restlessly in the elevator. Astra had been gone from the DEO premises for over fifteen hours now, did Winn seriously think she’d just been _eating_ this whole time? 

And even if she _had_ been, Alex continued to think as she reached her door and began fiddling with the stubborn lock—even if Astra _had_ just been _eating_ all day, if she was anything like Kara, she wouldn’t have gone for _pizza_ first, she’d have gone for _ice cream…_

“Good evening, Agent Danvers.”

Alex sprang into a most embarrassing flail of surprise at the greeting as she stepped over her threshold and saw none other than escaped DEO convict General Astra In-Ze standing at her refrigerator.

“Astra!” she yelped, slamming the door shut behind her and going for her gun—before quickly remembering the ban Clark had put on Kryptonite bullets. All she had were lead.

Still, she took the gun from her holster and racked the slide, refusing to go down without a fight…

…And then halted as she fully took Astra in.

“Are you…eating my ice cream?” she asked slowly.

Astra blinked at her, finishing the spoonful of Half Baked she’d had in her mouth when she’d greeted Alex, and lowered it to the counter. 

“I’ll get you a new one,” she offered carelessly.

“That’s…not my point,” Alex said. “I meant what the hell are you doing in my apartment? And…yeah, I guess, also, why the hell are you eating my ice cream?”

Astra leaned her hip against the counter, looking at Alex coyly. “I just thought I’d drop by to say hello,” she said. “I’ve been waiting here all day.”

Alex frowned.

“You did such a good job bringing me in the last time, I thought it might be fun to see you try that again now that Kal-El has taken all your Kryptonite weapons away.”

Alex swallowed, wondering if and how she could remove the Kryptonite necklace from around her throat and get it around Astra somehow. Probably wouldn’t be enough to do any real damage, but maybe it could even the playing field until she was able to call for back up.

Alright, if she raised her hands to her throat, that would mean letting go of the gun—but that wouldn’t be useful to her anyway, so that was alright. Astra would probably be surprised by the movement, and…well, she’d either laser-eye her to death, or, hopefully run toward her to subdue her, and if Alex was insanely lucky, she’d be able to get that necklace around her, knock her out, and bring her back to the DEO. 

Yeah, right.

Still, she didn’t have any better plans, and Astra was right—the DEO had gotten rid of all Kryptonite weapons, keeping only a couple defense trinkets like this necklace, and Winn’s wristband, so…this was kind of her only option.

Fuck.

Okay.

One.

Two.

Three.

Just as she’d pictured, the second she dropped her gun and went for the clasp at her necklace, Astra streaked across the room at her, hand flying to her throat. Alex struggled, unable to get out of her hold, but was at least able to break the necklace free from her own neck. The beads swung against Astra’s skin, and the Kryptonian’s eyes went instantly wide—pain, shock, maybe both. Either way, Alex was able to push her backward, grunting when Astra lost her footing and pulled her down with her.

They grappled back and forth, Alex finding enough give that she thought the Kryptonite must be working. Way in the back of her mind, she felt a tiny stab of annoyance that Winn was right after all, but mostly she just felt gratitude, because wrestling with a Kryptonian was no fucking joke, even one whose powers were being subdued. Add that to the fact that Astra had a good 18 years of military training to Alex’s three made things extra rough.

Astra rolled her over, trying to get the necklace as far away from herself as possible, but Alex continued to struggle to get it around her, get the clasp—

But too fast for her, Astra ripped it from her hands, and smashed it into the floor, shattering the stones.

Oh, shit. Alex stared at the tiny cluster of destruction. Was that even possible for a Kryptonian to do? _Shatter_ Kryptonite?

Astra seemed to be regretting her decision, however, as she reeled back, trying to tear something from her palm. Alex looked up. Little broken shards of the Kryptonite had embedded themselves into Astra’s palm like so many little slivers, and even as Astra clawed at them to get them out, they seemed to sink deeper into her skin until they were fully absorbed beneath.

Astra looked at Alex in shock, and promptly collapsed.

After her own moment of shock, Alex scrambled away and sprang to her feet, grabbing for her umbrella by the door. Like that would somehow be useful. 

She edged forward a step, eyes glued to Astra’s body for any sign that this was just some kind of ruse. The Kryptonian’s chest was still rising and falling steadily, so she wasn’t dead or anything. Alex edged forward a little more. A little more. A little more…and poked her in the side with the tip of the umbrella before scampering back several steps for fear that Astra would attack.

Nothing. The Kryptonian remained motionless on the floor. Looked even…peaceful. Like she was sleeping.

Daring to try again, Alex stepped carefully toward her, and poked her again with the umbrella, finding her just as unresponsive as before.

So…was this…a good thing, or…?

Alex laid the umbrella down on the floor and crept over, keeping a wary eye on Astra’s seemingly slumbering body, and crouched down beside the smashed Kryptonite necklace. She picked up one of the tiny shards, holding it up to the light to see closer.

That was definitely not Green.

What the hell had she just done to Astra?

Throwing another cautious look over her shoulder to make sure Astra was still snoozing peacefully, she took the shard over to the counter, and opened her laptop. 

Some time ago, she had done some experiments on different forms of Kryptonite that been found over the years. Some of them, she believed only _she_ knew about. She searched through her files, knowing she’d logged them all in here _somewhere…_

Oh, there they were. Clicking on the folder, a PDF of all her findings popped up on the screen. She scrolled through the pictures of the various Kryptonite… _Green weakens Kryptonians…Red alters their brain…Gold strips their powers forever…_

God, there were so many. And varying _shades_ of each color, couldn’t just keep it _simple_ with the radiation there, huh…

Okay, there. That looked…she held up the tiny shard again and squinted. _Teal._ That’s what it was. _Teal._ Bluish-green. Fucking Winn, she _knew_ that necklace wasn’t true Green. Alrighty, so then what did this actually do…?

She read the answer at about the same moment that two arms slipped around her waist from behind and a face nuzzled into her neck.

 _“Holy_ shit!” she yelped, spinning out of the embrace, and dancing back several steps to grab a frying pan off the top of the stove, brandishing it in front of herself like a weapon.

Astra stood there. Leaning comfortably and completely unharmed against the counter. With a small smirk, she closed Alex’s laptop, then strode forward languidly toward her. Alex held up the frying pan warningly, but Astra simply reached passed it, snagged her finger under the collar of Alex’s shirt, and pulled her in to kiss her full on the mouth.

So…Teal Kryptonite. Teal Kryptonite, otherwise known as the Kryptonian Aphrodisiac. Just about the strongest aphrodisiac in the entire world. Maybe the entire galaxy.

 _“Smrf shmrff,”_ Alex struggled to say as Astra pressed herself flush against her and hummed wantonly against her lips. Alex attempted to jerk her head back out of the kiss, but Astra’s powers didn’t seem to have been diminished by this particular brand of Kryptonite in the slightest, and she held on, kissing her all the while.

Alex tried to swat her arms away with the frying pan, and while she didn’t manage to get Astra to let go of her completely, at least the Kryptonian stopped kissing her, frowning at the distraction.

“Stop that!” Alex reprimanded breathlessly, whapping her arm with the frying pan one more time for good measure. “What the _hell,_ Astra?”

Astra bit her lip, gaze dipping to Alex’s mouth. “I almost feel like I should be asking you the same question,” she breathed, bringing her hand back up to comb Alex’s hair back behind her ear. “But I’m not sure I actually care.”

She leaned in and captured her lips again, and Alex smacked at her arm with the frying pan again.

“What’d I just say?” Alex reprimanded once she was able to wrestle her mouth free. “Get a hold of yourself!”

“I’d much rather get a hold of you, Agent Danvers.”

“Oh my god,” Alex mumbled, then jerked back again as Astra tried _yet again_ to kiss her. “Stop!” she shouted, frying-panning her again, and breaking free of her hold. She glared at her, holding up the frying pan once more. “Now, _stay.”_

Astra raised a curious eyebrow at her that mostly came off just looking predatory, but obeyed, not moving when Alex took a step back.

“You do not want this,” Alex enunciated slowly and clearly so Astra would get it. She placed the frying pan on the counter so she could gesture along with her articulation. “You’ve just…you accidentally got some Teal Kryptonite in your bloodstream, so you’re…you’re kinda…um… _wicked_ horny—but you don’t _actually_ want this.”

“Yes I do,” Astra said, apparently forgetting she wasn’t supposed to move, because she glided forward and trapped Alex against the counter with a grin. Alex squirmed at the feeling of the edge hitting her lower back. Astra bent her head and started kissing her neck, which…Alex faltered for a second, because, okay…right…okay, that felt really good.

“I’ve wanted you,” Astra said between kisses, “since the first moment I saw you.”

“No, see that—that’s the Kryptonite talking,” Alex fumbled out, knees nearly buckling when Astra started sucking on her pulse point. “Those are… _you’re_ just…”

It was very difficult to argue with Astra, and the way one hand was curling possessively at the short hairs at the back of her neck, while the other hand roamed back and forth at her waist, and her lips dragged up the side of her neck to tug her earlobe between her teeth.

“I’m ‘just’ nothing, Alexandra,” Astra murmured once she’d let go of her ear. She hummed contentedly, like she was remembering something, and nibbled at her skin again. “You’re so enjoyably precocious for a human, so bright—like a little spark. But dangerous, too. What’s your human phrase again, with the butterfly and the forest fire?”

“It’s—moth to a flame, what…where did you get _forest fire?”_

“They’re beautiful,” Astra sighed adoringly against her neck, “like you. We should be that butterfly and that fire, Alexandra, I’d happily let you consume me…right now…we should…” She began lifting the hem of Alex’s shirt, fingernails scratching up her sides where, inconveniently enough, Alex was very ticklish, and she squirmed away again with a completely involuntary giggle that she immediately tried to cover up and pretend had never happened.

“Nonono,” she said as quickly and sternly as she could, holding up one hand warningly, while using the other one to tug her shirt back into place. “No, we should absolutely _not_ be a butterfly and a forest fire. What we _should_ be doing…” She picked up Astra’s hand, trying to show her what had happened, and Astra took hers as well and lifted it to her lips to kiss her palm. Alex yanked her hand away from her, pushing her back a step.  “What we _should_ be doing,” she resumed, “is—stop that—what we _should_ be doing, is figuring out how to get that Teal out of your bloodstream. See? Right there in your palm, that’s where…”

“Where I smashed the Kryptonite and it got in, I _know,_ Alexandra, I haven’t lost my memory,” Astra drawled. She stepped back into Alex, hands going for her hair again—fixation there, apparently—and sighed. “But you’re not focusing on what’s important, Agent Danvers. You and me, _that’s_ what’s important, and how much I need you inside me…”

 _“Okay!”_ Alex exclaimed. “That is more than enough of that. Go…just…go sit on the couch. I need to figure out how to do this.”

“I can help you figure out how to do this,” Astra purred, taking her hand and beginning to guide it…downward.

“No, not—damn it, Astra,” she yanked her hand away again. “Go sit on the couch. I need to figure out how to get that Kryptonite out of you so you can stop acting like a crazy person.”

“The only thing I’m _crazy_ about is you, Agent Danvers…”

“Oh my god, why are you so _cheesy_ when you’re turned on?” Alex grumbled, grabbing her hand and pulling her over to the couch and sitting her down. 

“Now, you’re going to stay here,” Alex said, taking her shoulders and looking her directly in the eye to make sure she was listening. “Astra, repeat after me. You’re going to stay here.”

“You’re going to stay here,” Astra echoed lowly, eyes dark and heavy-lidded.

“No—not— _I’m_ not going to stay here, _you’re_ going to stay here.”

Astra bit her lip and laughed. “I know. I was just teasing you, Agent Danvers.”

“Well—okay. So, you’re going to stay right here, and not move. Okay? I need you to not distract me for a sec.”

“And why’s that? Are you just trying to keep me here so you can call for back up and drag me back to the DEO?” Astra asked softly.

“I’m…”

Well, she definitely _should._ But…Astra’s dignity was everything to her, and this was the exact _opposite_ of dignity, and Alex couldn’t quite bring herself to embarrass her at this level. And then, Jesus, if, god forbid, there was anyone who would try to take advantage of her like this…

“No,” she said finally. “No, not while you’re like this. You’re…safer here while you’re like this.”

Something in Astra’s expression flickered from lust to something softer, and she pulled Alex in to kiss her again. Alex…reluctantly allowed it. For just a second. Because that softer look had just caught her completely off guard.

But then Astra’s lust seemed to surge back again because she started pawing shamelessly at Alex, and Alex was not about to put up with _that_ nonsense right now.

So she broke away, and held up her finger again as she straightened up to standing. _“Stay,”_ she said firmly, and Astra’s eyes glinted mischievously. 

Alex made her way back over to her laptop at the counter, opening it back up with a quick glance at Astra. It had been so long since she’d done all this research on Kryptonite, long before Kara had found out about the DEO. She couldn’t remember everything, wondered if maybe somewhere on here there was something about removing—actually, hold up. No, Max Lord had engineered that _antidote_ when Kara had been under the Red K. She was sure they still had that at the DEO somewhere…

She glanced at Astra again. Then frowned. Astra was sort of…rubbing herself back and forth against the cushions of the couch. No, there was no way she was going to attempt bringing her into the DEO like this—and anyway, the Teal Kryptonite didn’t seem to have affected her powers at all, so she could definitely still put up a fight.

But if she could get someone to bring the antidote _here…_

She sighed. If she honestly thought about it, there was really only one person sneaky enough to get in, get the antidote, and bring it back here, and that person was Winn, who had just been whining about needing to go to sleep. She was sure he was going to make her owe him some favor, but she didn’t have any better ideas right now.

She reached in her back pocket for her phone, finding it empty.

“Where…?”

She looked back over at Astra who was dangling the phone tauntingly between her fingers.

“Astra,” she sighed, striding over to the couch. She held out her hand expectantly. “Give me that.”

“Make me.”

“Astra, just give me the phone. I’m trying to restore your dignity here.”

“What makes you think I’ve lost my dignity?”

“Trust me,” Alex mumbled, then reached forward for the phone.

Astra, of course, used her outstretched hand to pull her down on the couch with her, wrapping her legs around her waist to keep her in, giggling.

Alex sort of face planted between her boobs, and Astra arched happily, as if that had somehow been on purpose.

 _“Mrmphra!”_ Alex exclaimed against her skin, managing to pull herself up just enough to be able to look at Astra’s face instead of being enveloped in her cleavage. 

Wow. Wow, those eyes were really beautiful this close up.

Nope, nope—she shook her head quickly to clear it.

“See, this?” she said, trying to push herself off from Astra, and finding it pretty difficult from the way the extremely aroused Kryptonian was clutching and squirming under her. “This is a perfect example— _ow!_ —this is a perfect example of how you’ve lost _every fucking ounce of dignity—_ Astra, let me up! Right now!”

Astra pouted, but released her, and Alex immediately straightened up to her knees, patting down her clothes, and trying to get her hair behind her ears. 

“I am just trying to help you,” Alex told her, flustered and now completely out of breath. “Okay? I don’t want you flying off around the city like this and getting into some kind of trouble. There’s some really…not nice people out there, and I don’t want you, like…”

“Mating with them?”

Alex made a face. “Yeah, something like that.”

“But I wouldn’t, Alexandra,” Astra said.

“Oh, yes you would,” Alex argued. “You are just…” She blew out a breath. “You’re in rare form tonight, Astra—no offense, but you’d probably bang just about anything right now.”

“No I wouldn’t,” Astra insisted, sitting up so she could rest her chin on Alex’s cleavage and look up at her. Almost puppy dog eyes, but far too sultry to be able to pull that kind of innocence off. “Alexandra, I may be highly aroused as you say…”

“No, there’s no ‘may be’ about it, trust me,” Alex said.

“…but I’m perfectly capable of… _taking care of myself_ , if you catch my meaning,” Astra said. “It’s _you,_ Alexandra, _you_ are the only person I would want to mate wi—to _bang,_ as you said.”

Okay, Alex actually couldn’t quite control a little bit of a snort there at hearing Astra use the word _bang._  

But then again no, there was nothing cute about this situation, this was a _mess,_ nothing to laugh at or enjoy on any level whatsoever.

She held her hand out again. “Once again, that’s the Kryptonite talking,” she said firmly. “Now give me my phone. I’m doing this for your own good. And for my sanity.”

Astra pouted, and then completely inappropriately nuzzled against Alex’s cleavage for a second, before finally handing over the phone with a scowl.

 _“Thank you,”_ Alex said, relieved, sitting down on her ass and scooching over to the other side of the couch. Astra followed her over, of course, but for now at least, she seemed mostly to just be snuggling into her.

Rolling her eyes, and allowing this more innocent display of affection, Alex scrolled through and found Winn in her contacts. She had to wait for several rings before he picked up.

 _“Alex, what the fuck…?”_ he grumbled sleepily, obviously having just been rudely woken up.

“Look, I’m sorry, but I need a favor,” she said brusquely. “It’s kind of an emergency.”

 _“No, no emergencies,”_ he groaned, voice muffled like he’d just tried to bury his head into his pillow.

“Yes, emergencies, it’s Astra,” Alex snapped.

Astra seemed to perk up at her name, and kissed Alex’s cheek.

 _“Stop that,”_ Alex hissed at her.

 _“What—what do you mean ‘It’s Astra?’”_ Winn asked shrilly, seeming suddenly much more awake.

“Look, I just—it’s…doesn’t matter, I just need that antidote Max made to snap Kara out of her Red K haze.”

 _“Oh my god, was Astra exposed to Red K?”_ Winn exclaimed, sounding panicked. _“Are you okay?”_

“No, she’s—I’m fine, she’s just…got a little dose of something in her bloodstream that’s making her act…”

Astra snuggled in closer, stretching one leg out to hook over Alex’s lap, and beginning to stroke her finger down her cheek.

“…weird.”

 _“She’s there with you?”_ Winn asked carefully. _“Like…in your apartment?”_

“Yes—it’s just, it’s a whole thing, it’s not important, but I need you to go back to the DEO,” she told him, sighing with annoyance as Astra nosed at her hair, smelling it. “I need you to go to the lab up on the fourth floor—“

Fucking…now Astra was practically purring like a kitten, rubbing her head affectionately— _insistently—_ under her jaw, and beginning to nip at her neck a little bit, then licking at her…

“Astra! Stop that!” she scolded, breaking off from her instructions to Winn. “You said you could _take care of yourself,_ so go…I don’t know, go do that, I guess. Bathroom’s down the hall.”

Astra whined, but Alex remained firm. “I’m serious, Astra,” she said sternly. “I’m not dealing with you right now. Go on.”

Astra scowled, but obeyed, sliding off the couch with a glare, and making her way down the hall.

Rolling her eyes, Alex began speaking to Winn again, only to be interrupted by him.

 _“What, um…what the hell’s going on over there?”_ he hazarded. 

“It’s nothing,” Alex sighed, squeezing her eyes shut so she wouldn’t have to think about what Astra was up to right now. “Just…as I was saying, I need you to go up to the fourth floor labs. That antidote’s gonna be in room 4C, I think. It’s gonna be a metal box, probably just labeled _Anti-K.”_

 _“Not super imaginative over at the old DEO, are they?”_ Winn drawled.

“You’ll probably have to mix it with some water to get it reactivated,” Alex told him, ignoring the remark, “but that should be it. Just get the applicator, and a couple…maybe three doses of the antidote, and bring it over to my place, okay? Quick as you can. And bring back up if you can, and any of those Kryptonite defenses we’ve got left—and make fucking damn sure they’re _Green._ Got it?”

 _“Aye aye, Captain,”_ Winn said. _“But you need to tell me everything once I get there, I am_ not _about to go into a small, enclosed space with an angry Kryptonian, even if we’ve got the whole DEO backing me up, that woman is seriously wild…”_

Alex hung up on him, knowing he was likely to ramble for awhile, and dropped her head back against the couch. Now, where was…

Oh, shit, that’s right. She had pretty much just told Astra to go get herself off in her bathroom. Great. So now she had an image in her brain, and…it was probably just a temperature thing, but she guessed she’d gotten so used to having Astra completely latched onto her for the last several minutes, she felt a little empty without an Astra clinging to her.

Whatever. It’s not like this was really _Astra_ anyway. Astra held herself to the highest standard of professionalism and dignity, even while imprisoned at the DEO. She would probably be horrified by her behavior once Alex snapped her out of it. 

Or maybe she _seriously_ acted like this when she was super turned on. Alex snorted at the thought. Astra with all her defenses lowered, and looking at her all adoringly…

But the thing was, even imprisoned, Astra never did anything but compliment her. Or, well, _her_ version of complimenting her, where she would congratulate her on acts of violence.

_“Violence, yes, but more importantly, valor,” Astra had told her one time. “You never cease to amaze me with your courage. One so small and fragile as a human shouldn’t put themselves on the line the way you do.”_

_“I’m not_ fragile _,” Alex had grumbled._

_“But you are precious,” Astra had said. “I hope you tend to your safety as attentively as you tend to the killing of your foes.”_

And the face stroking when she’d first met her. And all the “I like you for killing my underlings” sentiments. She supposed Astra _did_ already have _some_ real fondness for her. Or respect at least. And they _did_ speak sometimes, and sometimes Alex _did_ enjoy those conversations…

Not to mention the fact that she was literally the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen in her entire _life._

Alex squeezed her eyes shut. Bad train of thought to go down. Because, really, at the end of the day? Astra was just incredibly horny, and that’s all this was.

She sighed restlessly, waiting for Astra to reemerge. Was she _done_ yet? At her crazy level of arousal, it shouldn’t take long to…finish. So where was she exactly?

Frowning, she got to her feet and padded cautiously over to the hall.

“Astra?” she called.

She squinted, realizing that the bathroom was empty.

Shit, _now_ where did that crazy Kryptonian go?

“Astra?” she called again, a little more urgently.

She was answered with a long, contented moan, and Alex did a sort of combination annoyed-eye-roll, and a god-damn-it-that-sound-was-kinda-hot-eye-roll.

Following Astra’s sounds, she found herself headed toward her own room— _of course Astra would be that invasive—_ and stopped in her tracks as she looked inside.

“Astra, what the _hell?”_ she demanded, eyes going wide.

Well, that’s what she _tried_ to say. In reality, it came out as more of a “Astra—wha-rfjgajkldflhsdfihsdfa…?

The reason for this incomprehensible stutter was that Astra had apparently decided that she needed to strip out of all her clothes, and had positioned herself on her back in the center of Alex’s bed, her dark hair spilling out under her in tumultuous waves, one hand kneading at her own breast, the other rubbing between her thighs with a…

“Is that my _shirt?”_ Alex finally found the wherewithal to say as she realized what Astra was rubbing between her legs.

“Mmm, it smells like you,” Astra groaned.

“Oh my god,” Alex said, forcing her brain to work the way it should work, and _not_ finding that even remotely hot because it _wasn’t,_ this whole situation was _absolutely not appealing in any way whatsoever in spite of the way her entire body was insisting otherwise._

She took a breath, doing her absolute best at turning sexual frustration into normal frustration, and stalked forward, grabbing her shirt from between Astra’s thighs.

“Wait—!” Astra cried, trying to grab for it.

“Now I have to clean this, Astra!” Alex scolded, inwardly chanting to herself _normal frustration, not sexual frustration, normal frustration, not sexual frustration._

“I was going to wear this tomorrow! And didn’t I tell you to go to the bathroom to do…this? Did you get _lost?”_

“You’ve touched everything in this room,” Astra moaned, arching back as her hands resumed their…activities. “It smells like you, it feels like you…it’s almost like having you…”

“Okay, this is getting way out of hand,” Alex grumbled. She stepped forward toward Astra, and the Kryptonian’s eyes immediately went wide at her approach, and she sat up, reaching for her.

“Astra,” Alex said, sitting herself down on the edge of the bed, catching her hands, to keep her from grabbing at her. 

“Alex, please—please join me,” Astra begged, trying to tug her forward. “It’s not enough—this isn’t enough…”

“Okay, Astra listen to me, okay? Look at—Astra, look at me, and listen to me.”

Astra nodded breathlessly, technically looking at Alex, though her focus mainly seemed to be at her lips.

“Astra, up here. Eyes. Look me in the eyes.”

Astra licked her lips, seeming reluctant to look away from her lips, but finally lifting her gaze to Alex’s eyes. “Yes,” she breathed.

“I know you’re having…kind of a rough time right now,” Alex said, “but Winn’s on his way with an antidote to snap you out of it. That’s what’s best, okay? You don’t really want this.”

“I do,” Astra insisted urgently, cradling her face, kissing her cheeks. “You have no idea how much I want this, how much I want _you._ Everything about you, Alexandra, your bravery, your loyalty, the way you’ve stood up to me, the way you’ve stood up _for_ me…every time I see you, Alexandra, please, it’s not enough…”

“Astra, no,” Alex said firmly, removing Astra’s hands from her face, and taking her shoulders to keep her focused. “I’m not doing this with you. Even if…okay. I mean. I…you’re…there’s a lot of things I like about…” she broked off. “I don’t know, Astra, just. It’s complicated,” she settled on. 

Astra leaned in, because apparently that was permission in her brain, but Alex evaded her.

“Regardless of…whatever, I am not doing this with you right now,” Alex said firmly. “Because you are under the influence of some serious shit, and I am _not_ going to take advantage of you like that.”

Astra blinked at her, then her lips curved up slightly. “ _Noble,_ that’s the other adjective I was looking for,” she murmured, and Alex laughed a little bit.

“I’m serious,” she said, surprising herself as she realized she was kind of stroking Astra’s hair with…something kind of like affection. It seemed to be calming Astra down a little bit, actually, as if affection was a good substitute for sexual gratification. Temporarily at least.

“If I lay down with you,” Alex said, _“just_ lay down with you, and _nothing else…_ do you think you could behave until Winn gets here with the antidote?”

Astra’s gaze dipped to Alex’s mouth, and Alex began stroking her hair again.

“Astra,” she said, trying to refocus her. “Yes or no.”

“Yes,” Astra breathed.

“Okay.” Alex licked her lips, not sure why she felt kind of nervous about this. “So. Lie back.”

Astra obeyed, mischief back in her eyes the second Alex was no longer touching her.

“And I’m just gonna…” Alex laid down beside her carefully. Unsurprisingly, Astra immediately wrapped herself around her, and Alex held up her finger again. “Astra,” she said warningly.

Astra huffed frustratedly, but didn’t try to do anything more, simply snuggling down. A little tightly for just a snuggle, but…close enough. It didn’t last long, as she started nuzzling again, and Alex very distinctly felt her lick the side of her throat.

“Astra,” she scolded again. She pushed the Kryptonian over and rolled her so that she was on her side, and shifted up behind her back, getting her arms around her to keep her from doing that again.

It wasn’t _spooning_ , even if it kind of _looked_ like it was.

Astra wiggled a little bit in her arms, but it was more comfy than anything else, and she relaxed even further when Alex brushed her thumbs absently over her arms.

Alex sighed, finding herself pressing her forehead just ever so slightly into the back of Astra’s neck. She actually kind of…fuck. 

She liked this. She liked the way Astra felt in her arms, she liked how warm she was, and the way she was still squirming just the tiniest bit. Lust aside, this affection seemed to be what Astra was craving the most, and Alex couldn’t help but feel for her. 

She held her a little tighter.

They remained that way for some time, with Astra only occasionally bumping back against her hips, before their comfortable bubble was shattered abruptly by the sound of Alex’s doorbell ringing.

Astra shot up to sitting in alarm, and Alex grabbed her soothingly. 

“It’s just Winn with the antidote,” she reassured her.

_And probably a handful of DEO agents here to drag you back to your cell._

Alex kind of hated the thought.

“I’ll go get it from him. You sit tight. Maybe put your clothes back on.”

She got up, trying to smooth herself down as she made her way to the door. Fuck, she actually felt really horrible about what she was about to do. That is, she was more than grateful for the arrival of the antidote, but knowing she was about to hand Astra back over to be imprisoned again…that just felt…kind of bad.

She opened the door silently, seeing that yes, in fact, along with three doses of anti-K, Winn had brought ten agents with him, all sporting Green Kryptonite wristbands and rings and such. She sighed, taking the antidote, and bringing it back to her room, signaling for the agents to wait silently in the living room.

“Astra?” she called softly into her room.

Astra stood, clothes blessedly back on, and Alex held her hand out, gesturing for her to come join her at the door.

“I don’t think this is supposed to hurt, but let me know, okay?” she said, taking Astra’s arm and turning it to expose the vein. Astra pressed comfortably into her, and Alex flipped the switch on the applicator, waiting for it to hum to life.

“Ready?” she asked, and Astra nodded, pressing her lips much too sweetly to her cheek.

For fuck’s sake.

Alex hit the release, and watched as red light crackled into Astra, illuminating every vein as it sparked through her.

Astra winced, and let go of Alex, shoving her away as she collapsed backward onto the floor. She wasn’t out like when she’d been exposed to the Teal Kryptonite, but she looked dazed, blinking up at Alex through squinted eyes.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked urgently, crouching down beside her.

Astra nodded silently, allowing Alex to help her up to her feet. She looked more serious now, a little uncomfortable. 

Then she tucked Alex’s hair behind her ear, and pulled her in to a deep kiss—not a lustful one, like before just…something very strong—and with a wink, she sped from her room.

“She’s coming!” Alex shouted in warning to the agents waiting in the living room, scrambling after her.

But too late. Astra shot through them as if they were nothing, evading every trinket of Green Kryptonite, and flinging herself through Alex’s open window and out into the sky.

They all raced to the window, trying to see where she’d flown off to, but there was nothing but darkness. 

Alex turned to Winn and smacked him upside the head.

“It wasn’t _Green_ , asshole,” she said.

*

There was an obscene amount of paperwork to be done the following day. Losing a hostile, unauthorized use of Green defense, unauthorized use of anti-K, failure to recapture said lost hostile…this was one of the lousiest days Alex had had in a long time.

She looked out the window of the DEO, way up on the 30th floor, glad at least for some sunshine while she worked. Something nagged at her. Well— _many_ things nagged at her, given last night’s adventures. But specifically…

She opened up her laptop, pulling up the PDF of the different types of Kryptonite and scrolling down to the Teal. She squinted at the notes she’d made, at a couple words she’d _almost_ been able to read out of the corner of her eye before Astra had begun all her nuzzling.

_Teal Kryptonite - Kryptonian Aphrodisiac. Extremely potent. Chemical compound structure nearly identical to that of truth serum—presumably, lies cannot be told under its influence._

Lies couldn’t be told under its influence. Every word Astra had said to her last night was true, all that sappiness was real, all that lust, all that…bizarre sweetness…

Alex sighed. The weirdest night she could remember in a long string of _very_ weird nights. But god if it wasn’t the guilt part of it that was tugging at her almost more than the rest of it. Well, not more than that part where she’d gotten to hold Astra—calm her, keep her, if only briefly. _That_ was the part that stuck out most.

But guilt was right up there beside it. She’d just been doing her job, having Winn bring in back up to re-arrest Astra, but she hated to think she had just _betrayed_ Astra.

Then again, Astra had known the whole time. She’d been ready to escape the second she’d been hit with the anti-K, and that escape was very successful—she must have known the whole time that would happen, but she’d stayed and snuggled with Alex anyway. It wasn’t a betrayal if Astra had known the whole time, right?

She huffed, picturing too clearly the events of last night. Astra…just, so much Astra. It was almost as if she were right out there now, looking at her through the window.

Alex squinted, then jolted, sitting forward in her chair. No, she wasn’t just _picturing_ Astra through her window—that _was_ Astra hovering just outside, grinning at her.

Alex stared in disbelief, unable to figure out how to function as Astra breathed frost over a portion of the window and began writing on it.

 _Catch me if you can!_ it read, and Astra pressed a kiss just under it, leaving a perfect frost imprint of her lips. She winked at Alex, and zoomed off into the sky.

Alex scrambled toward the window, watching stunned as the Kryptonian zipped over the maze of buildings outside. 

She should call for back up, arm herself up, try to get a trace going.

Instead she just found herself grinning, and watched Astra disappear into the horizon.

**Author's Note:**

> That wily ol' Astra.
> 
> I'm mulling over the idea of adding a second chapter to this possibly? I need to finish Occupational Hazard first, but afterwards, I might come back to this if anyone out there has any interest.
> 
> Alrighty, thanks for reading, everybody! :)
> 
>  
> 
> ****Update!!! I wrote a Part 2 to this instead of a 2nd chapter, it’s called “Catch Me If You Can” if you want to go ahead and check that out! :) Thank you guys for your interest in a second part to this silliness!****


End file.
